


Glitched

by Amandathehuman



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AmandatheHuman, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandathehuman/pseuds/Amandathehuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the kids and the surviving trolls finally opened that shining, white door, everything went to shit.</p><p>Instead of sending everyone to their newly made universe, a bug in Sburb's programming crashed the game and sent everyone back in time to Ancient Alternia.</p><p>It doesn't stop there, however, the kids find that the glitch not only took them away from their new home, it also messed with their ectobiology. Turning them into trolls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And so it begins...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As a wise crab once said, everything is better where it is wetter...

Something happened at the end of the game. They had finally reached the end of Sburb and they would soon have a home once again. Or so they thought. Once the four kids walked through the endgame door, a door they had waited to see for seven years, everything went dark. The first thing Rose Lalonde saw was water and a whole lot of it. Panic rushed through her as instinct took over her and screamed _'GET TO THE SURFACE!!!'_ __  
  
Rose pushed herself through the water, holding her breath as she frantically swam through the water. It seemed to be endless and Rose wasn't very sure if she was swimming up or down. Everything was disorienting. Her lungs screamed for air and the surface was still so far away. Was she at the bottom of the ocean? The now exhausted Lalonde couldn't take any more, she gasped for air. Water rushed in. And... and... she wasn't drowning? Rose blinked while in taking gasps of air. Nothing made sense anymore.   
  
Rose took in a few more breaths albeit she was hesitant about it. At first she believed she was in a dream bubble, it wouldn't be the first time she managed to find her way into one of Feferi's personal dreams. But it was different this time. Rose could feel the water. The Lalonde ' s head tilted down to take a look at her hands. Immediately her suspicions were confirmed.   
**"I'm a troll..."** Rose murmured to herself. Excitement rushed through her whole being, she and Kanaya could have a child should they find themselves wanting one! Yet Kanaya wasn't with her. No one on the platform was. She was alone.    
  
Rose swam through the dark ocean, planting her feet on what seemed to be a coral reef at first glance. The sea dweller wouldn't doubt if it was actually a monstrous lusus the trolls spoke so fondly of. She wasn't wrong, well half wrong. As soon as Rose planted her feet in the coral bed, a large, white shark-like fish rose out from underneath the coral. The two stared each other down for a heartbeat before Rose's needles dropped from her strife specibus, ready to defend herself.    
  
The shark charged at Rose, its razor teeth bared. The sea dweller hissed as she narrowly escaped a bite. All the shark caught was her hood, which was now being chewed up by the shark. There was no way Rose would be able to out swim it, as much as she hated harming another living being it was either her or the shark.   
  
Power pulsed from her magic needles, readying them to slay the beast.   
  
At least until someone beat her to the punch. A beam of light came from behind Rose, killing the shark almost instantly. Purple blood spilled from the large wound, water spreading the blood out as the currents caught it.    
  
**"Girl."** A heavy accented voice called behind Rose. **"You there, girl."**   
  
The seer twisted herself in the water to turn around, meeting the eyes of her unneeded savior.   
  
**"What in the bloody hell are you doing in my waters, girl?"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dualscar is a dirty kill thief. That's why nobody plays cod with him.
> 
> Hehe
> 
> Fish puns.


	2. All of the Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mindfang has all of the luck. John has zillyhoo.

John didn't know where he was or how he got there. All John knew was that it was cramped and dark. Well, almost dark. A faint light was coming from a hole in the wall near John's head. It wasn't much, but he was able to look through it and gather his bearings. What he saw was a single lit candle. Who only lights one candle? John looked around, what was quickly looking to be a box, pressing his fingers against the lid. The candle was right side up, so at least he wasn't upside down. He pressed up against the lid, nothing. It was too heavy. Maybe something was on top of it or maybe it was just nailed down very well. John had no way of knowing. "I wonder if I--..." John murmured, calling onto the wind as he pressed harder against the lid.   
  
Pop! The lid came right off and slammed into the ceiling. John still had the windy thing. His aspect, he was still the heir of breath. It confused him. John could have sworn that he finished the game. Maybe they would just have their God Tiers forever? John lifted himself up from his itty bitty living space and into the rest of... a ship? John could feel the waves rocking the ship back and forth. The hell was he???

 

John could hear the shuffling of footsteps from outside the door. It was only natural that a fearful panic struck through him. The heir was in a box, he wasn't supposed to be there! But he also couldn't remember what happened for him to get stuck in there in the first place. Or why he had grey hands for a matter…

 

Instinctually, John immediately slammed against the door, pressing it closed. There was no where but back in the box to escape to. And John was  _**not** _ going back into the box. 

**“What the--???”** the person on the other side exclaimed. “Who's in there?!?!” they angrily demanded. It sounded like a woman. John wasn't sure, but the voice definitely sounded like a woman. And also like Vriska. John blinked before calling back.

 

**“Vriska? Is that you?”**

 

Silence. 

 

**“Suuuuuuuure, open the door buddy!”** the woman called. Well… there was only one way to figure out who it was. Hesitantly, John backed away from the door, opening for what he thought was his friend. And for a second, she really did look like Vriska. If she was in one of her costumes. Still, something was off.

 

**“You're not Vriska.”** John frowned, backing up some more. She was obviously older than Vriska.

 

**“No, I'm not.”** the imposter replied flatly before lunging at him with her sword.

 

John quickly used the wind to push the woman away, dropping his zillyhoo hammer out of his strife specibus. He held air around him closely, creating what was basically a crude shield. The woman continued swinging her sword in a elegant fashion, like she had received training in it. This wasn't Vriska at all, that's for sure.

 

**“Ugh, enough of this!!!!!!!!”** the troll woman roared, throwing down what looked like Dungeons and Dragons dice. Oh no.

 

John could see the power radiating from the troll woman as she gained a new weapon. A trident. The fake Vriska thrusted it at John, forcing the heir to match each thrust with a wind block. There was a lot of frustrated growls and hisses from the woman as she kept trying to kill him, even pushing him into a corner. John didn't know how much of his wind powers he had left. And he wasn't keen on testing it out right at that moment.

 

As soon as John saw an opening, he exploited it. The heir swung the zillyhoo, aiming to hit her square in the chest. Fake Vriska blocked it, pushing at John with he'd trident, causing John to stumble. She immediately took the opportunity to throw her weapon at the distracted boy, piercing through his body.

 

John gasped for air, gagging at the blood now filling his lungs. Not again. He dropped to his knees, falling over to his side meekly.

  
**“This is stupid…”** John wheezed as the heir’s last breath of air escaped his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's what stow-aways get, John.


End file.
